A clutch may be used to selectively transmit power from one element of a system to another. In rotary clutches, friction surfaces on the elements allow rotation of one element to be transferred to another. The clutch selectively engages the friction surfaces, thereby selectively transmitting power from one element to the other.
Rotary clutches have proven costly to manufacture. Typically, these clutches require a large number of elements. A traditional rotary clutch may include an input and an output, with a complex system of control elements for selectively engaging and disengaging the input and output. In addition, assembly of such clutches can be costly due to the large number of parts associated with the control and the difficulty in assembling the parts correctly.
Some rotary clutches may require a large torque to disengage the input and the output. Typically, a torque somewhat similar to the torque provided by the input may be required to separate the elements.